


Not Mine

by BlossomofFireandRain



Series: Life After "Death" [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets what he wants, but not quite how he wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mine

You're _not_ staring at him, you're _not_ smelling Feferi all over him, and you're _not_ acknowledging his presence!

Who are you kidding, it's driving you bugfuck insane. 

"WAY TO GET JEALOUS OVER THE WRONG QUADRANT, FUCKTARD." your head mutters at you, and you just want to slam your the front of your internal thinkpan protector into keyboard repeatedly until it. Shuts. Up.

It doesn't help that they're busy doing eye fuckery across the room, and wow, you do not need to think about where that's going. Maybe no one else noticed, because even you have to admit they did a good job cleaning it off, but still when they'd wondered back in last time, very deliberately _not_ at the same time, you noticed the smell. 

It's hard not to, when he starts talking.

When he's grinding your face into how much of a failure of a "l33t h4ck3r" you are, mocking your enjoyment of romcoms, poking at your "leadership skills", your entire attention gets pulled in, focused completely on showing him up, proving him wrong, making him _pay._

Possibly with a smash to his mouth with your mouth.

(Not like it helps that you and Terezi are still doing this dance you call a fucking idiot-spawning courtship.)

And it drives you nuts. He's not that much better than you, Mr Mind-fucked-and-moody. (Shut up, you lost where you were going with that.)

Except he is. And he does jack _shit_ with it. If he would just- Just try! Just fucking stop with the "Why try" crap! He could do so much more than you. And look at him! He's got the fucking heiress smiling at him like they've got a secret, and you are. Not. Okay. 

Their eye fuckery is still going on, even while Sollux fucking _giggles_ and makes a jab at your hacking skills once again, and fucking licks those stupid fangs of his, and you've about had it. You want to react. You want to put him in his place. 

(Between your legs your thinkpan whispers, and oh gog, that image was not needed.) You just want to pull him down. (With you) 

Maybe it's the eye fuckery, maybe it's how absorbed in mocking you he is, maybe you just finally learned how to be subtle for once, but somehow with all your flailing you manage to catch a claw on his glasses and yank them off and to the floor. 

He freezes for a second, and something about it makes your stomach roll, and you're stomping out of the room before you can even think of a good response. 

Way to go, fucktard. Excellent. Another bugfucking insane display of true courting, you win at quadrants, you bag of pus-leaking nooks. Past you remains ever and always a completely and total fucking screwup. 

(Except you're not courting him, right?)

You slink off into the halls, and lean your head against the cool metal of the walls. You must be completely obsessed, because even out here you can smell the scent of them. 

Wait.... 

Your eyes twitch and widen with incoherent rage. If you hadn't gotten so close to the corner, you would have never notices it, but there's yellow/plum/fuchsia crud ground into the corner, and oh gog, this must be what a aneurysm feels like.

You're still trying to find the words for the oncoming spew of rage when you hear a subtle sound behind you, and turn to find disaster central coming up behind you. 

"OH WONDERFUL, JUST WHAT I NEED, MORE THINGS THAT MAKE ME WANT TO GOUGE MY FUCKING SIGHT STEMS OUT! REALLY!? YOU REALLY HAD TO PAIL HER IN THE HALLS!? YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT BACK TO YOUR FUCKING BLOCK BEFORE YOU PULLED OUT YOUR BULGE!? REALLY!?"

"Ehe, more like thhe pailed me."

"OH MY GRUB-FUCKING THINK PAN I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT. THANK YOU YOU FESTERING LUMP OF TROLL, MY BULGE HAS OFFICIALLY INVERTED THANKS TO THAT MENTAL IMAGE."

Even though you're still frustrated, still spewing over with your reaction, you feel uneasy with how he's watching you. Like he's not sure about something and is trying to find it in your face, and it just makes it worse. 

"You have your bulge out often when you think about me, KK?"

And that's it. How the fuck are you suppose to respond to that? You've ripped into each other before, and sure, bulges and nooks have been referenced while doing so, but he's never said it like _that_ before, and you know with a surrendering internal cry of shame that your face is flaring up warmer than it's even been. 

"I fucking hate you..." you hiss, not even able to find any other words to stop this train wreck, to prevent your current and future embarrassment, waiting for him to laugh at you and joke about you hating everyone.

Instead his face both lightens up and tightens at the same time as he leans into your space.

"Interethting choithe of of words....Care to continue?...." And in his expectant silence you find yourself blowing up.

"YOU NEVER TRY! YOU FUCKING GO ON AND ON ABOUT HOW FUCKING AWESOME YOU ARE, BUT YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING WITH IT! YOU JUST KEEP LETTING STUFF HAPPEN AND NEVER DO IT FOR YOURSELF! AND I HAVE TO JUST WATCH YOU AS YOU REFUSE TO FUCKING FIX IT! YOU FUCKING DOOM LEAKING ORIFICE. I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

And that seems to be what he was waiting for, because all of the sudden you have a armful of bony nerd, and your lips are never going to recover from the attack upon them. You're okay with this though, you just return the favor. 

He's furious and relentless, and it just gets under your skin more. You're scrapping nails down his back and pulling at him, and oh, hello bony thigh, you're awfully close to my nook. 

But you can't relax into it, and with a shove you're pushing him down, right at the spot he and Feferi pailed, and somehow that makes it all pull tighter and more frustratingly heated. 

You're both actively grinding on each other, your legs on either side of his hips, trying to seek out whatever friction you can get, and it's just. Too much. 

He slides his hands down the back of your jeans, and that only spurs you to claw at his chest like it's your own mewbeast scratching post, hissing the whole time. He growls and surges up to rip at your lip, and oh, that shouldn't feel as good as it does.

Something's nagging at you, pulling at your think pan, but it can't get through the haze of heat and movement, and you find yourself hovering barely an inch away from something huge.

He sinks his nails into your hips, and with a half-smothered growl you cum in your pants. He hisses and grinds up a little more before tightening and then relaxing slowly.

Your head's still swimming, but for that moment where his eyes are closed, and he's still and quiet, skin cool and damp against yours, he looks......beautiful..... Something twists inside you, and you feel a odd longing to hold his face and press your lips to his, and you can barely stand it, before he opens his eyes and focuses on your lips.

....Fuck...... You remember now why this was a bad idea. 

You're scrambling to pull away just as much as he's trying to hold onto you, and it's a mess of limbs and claws, and you can't stop hissing even as you try to yank your wrist out of his grip, only to have him reinforce it with psionics.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO YOU NOODLE PISSING TWIG!"

"KK! Why would I fucking cull my own kithmethith!?"

You freeze and look at him.

"WAIT, ARE WE? KISMESISES, I MEAN?"

"I don't know, KK, are we?"

His eyes seem to be asking questions, but you're struggling just to find the answers, torn between this and whatever you have with Terezi, and he must see it on your face, because he's turning around and storming off, though not before psionically shoving you back down. 

You want to roar after him, but even you know you fucked that up, and with a groan you lean back against the wall, grimacing at the damp feeling of your jeans. Past you is an idiot. 

Sitting there, surrounded by his and Feferi's scent, you turn in on yourself a bit. It's hard. You want him and Terezi, and you're jealous over Feferi, and you don't even want his red quadrant, and it's hard. You'll just stay there a while, and pretend you can only smell him here. 

You'll troll him later and ask if you're still friends.


End file.
